Rock Star or not, it was true love
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: 1st NACY JONAS FANFIC R&R Nick and Macy are together now. They want to let their friends know but Nick isn't sure if he ready to tell. Nick has a plan to tell them. Can Macy keep quiet until then? What about Stella's Aunt and her No dating Rock Star rule?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas LA. Please read and review. This is my first fanfic on the show. It's kind of based on some parts of the episode "The secret" and "The wasabi story", so please enjoy. No flames.**

* * *

Nick, the youngest of the Jonas, was outside in the pool area with his super-secret girlfriend, Macy. They had officially been a couple since the night where Macy had told him that when she had been explaining to DZ about what girls like in a guy, she was talking about what she liked in a guy. Secretly, inside when she had said that she wished that if she found that guy that they'd feel the same way, he had been thinking inside that he hoped she never found him. But he wouldn't say that, instead he had agreed. So when Macy had gotten angry and said it was him, that had been surprising but pleasant to hear. They had finally both admitted to their feelings and were officially a couple. He could feel that day that they were about to kiss if it hadn't been for Stella's appearance.

Now, they both sat in the pool area, with their feet dangling inside the pool while they sat on the edge of the pool. Their fingers were intertwined with the others. And they were just relaxing.

Macy looked up at the boy with a small smile on her face. Feeling the stare of eyes on him, Nick raised his head to look at the girl. He smiled at her.

Macy sighed. Her upbeat attitude seemed to vanish and Nick was quick to notice.

"What's wrong, Mace?" he asked with pure concern leaking in his voice.

Macy sighed once more, shaking her head as if in an attempt to clear her head but that did nothing to help.

"Mace?" whispered Nick, placing a hand on the girl's cheek to try and get her to look him in the eyes.

She sighed once more before opening her mouth to answer the boy. She whispered, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep this a secret?"

He didn't have to ask what secret she was talking about, he knew it without asking. He sighed in reply. "Macy..." he whispered.

Her eyes looked down at the pool water, she sighed in frustration. "I mean, it's really hard not telling anyone, especially Stella about us...I hate keeping secrets from her."

"Macy..." Nick whispered, making her look him in the eyes again, "You know I love you, right?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Yes..." she whispered.

"And you love me, right?" replied Nick.

Macy nodded, and exclaimed in a small whisper, "Of course."

"Then whats the problem?" he asked her.

Macy sighed once more. She looked up, reading the messages in his eyes before asking him a question. "Do you know how hard it is for a girl to keep a secret as big as this from her best friend?" she questioned him.

He bit his bottom lip, and closed his eyes thinking over that question. He then opened his eyes and shook his head, "No..." he whispered.

Crossing her arms, she exclaimed "It's never been done!"

Nick place his hands on either side of Macy's shoulders, trying to relax her. "Mace..." he whispered, trying to get her attention again.

She looked up but didn't say anything, just waiting for what Nick was about to say. She nodded as if to say go on.

"I want to tell my brothers just as bad as you want to tell Stella but..." he said, trailing off.

"But what?" questioned Macy, "Whats keeping you from telling them?"

Nick sighed. "I just don't want the paparazzi finding out...I mean...look at Joe and Stella...they never had a chance."

Macy nodded. "Yeah, i know that but...Nick, the paparazzi won't ruined our chances of being together because I love you, and you love me...you love me, right?"

Nick chuckled softly. "Of course, Mace."

"How much?" she asked him, smiling.

Confused, Nick replied "What?"

"How much do you love me?" she reworded her question.

Nick smiled down at the girl, and whispered "More than words could ever say..."

Macy sighed a love-struck sigh. She smiled at the boy, "You sure have a way with words..."

Nick beamed a cocky grin, he retorted playfully, "So I have been told."

Macy hit him softly on the shoulder, "I love you...but when will we be able to let everyone know? Because I want to be able to love you whenever I can, wherever I want."

Nick smiled. "I have a feeling you won't have to wait too long."

Macy grinned at her boyfriend. "How do you suppose we tell them?"

Nick stared off into space, thinking. He barely heard Macy's question. Only when he felt a hit on his shoulder did he snap back to reality, "What?" he whispered.

"I said, how do you suppose we tell them about us?" she told him.

"Oh." he whispered, "Well...I have an idea but...you'll just have to wait to find out about it." he stood up.

"Nick, where are you going?" she called after him, standing up herself.

"To work on the plan!" he answered her.

A smile playing on her lips, she shook her head, sighing softly. "Boys..." she whispered.

A certain voice whom she hadn't been expecting to hear sounded behind her, "What about boys?"

Macy's head snapped around to see the blond friend of hers. "Stella!" Macy exclaimed, smiling.

"Hey, Macy." replied Stella, taking a seat next to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" asked Macy, "Shouldn't you be on your date with Ben?"

Stella sighed, "He broke up with me."

Macy gasped. And turned to look at her friend, she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Why?"

Stella shrugged, "He thought that something was going on between me and Joe..." she let out a nervous laugh, "Nothing is going on with Joe and I."

"Yeah...you keep telling yourself that..." Macy whispered under her breath.

"What?" asked Stella, not hearing what Macy had just said.

Macy shook her head, putting a smile on her face. "Nothing." she said.

Stella nodded, and changed the subject. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Macy asked right back.

"Got anyone special in your life?" questioned Stella.

Macy smiled a dreamy smile, she sighed. "I guess you could say that."

Stella's eyes lit up, and she squealed. "Oh! Who? Spill!"

Macy bit her bottom lip, as much as she wanted to tell her best friend everything, she knew it would be best to wait for Nick's plan, whatever his plan was.

Waving a hand in Macy's face, Stella exclaimed "Macy...earth to Macy...anyone there?"

Snapping out of her self-induced trance, Macy whispered "Huh?"

Stella lips curved into a small smile. "So, who's the special guy?"

"I can't tell you." Macy replied.

"What?" exclaimed Stella, "Why not? I am your best friend, you can tell me anything!"

"I promised that I'd wait to tell you and the others with him." explained Macy, nervously.

Stella sighed. Then her eyes lit up once again, a smirk playing on her face as an idea struck her.

"Stella...what are you thinking?" questioned Macy, knowing what that look meant.

"Nothing..." replied Stella, "Just...since you won't tell me...can I at least guess?"

Macy sighed, "Fine but I won't tell you if you guess right or wrong."

Pouting, Stella replied "Fine." She paused, thinking. "Is he famous?"

"Yes..." replied Macy.

"Okay well then...do I know him?" she questioned.

Macy bit on her bottom lip, trying to determine if that question was a good question to answer. She figured it wouldn't hurt to say the truth to it. "Yes..." she whispered.

Stella smirked grew wider. "Is it Kevin?"

"No." answered Macy, sighing.

"Hmm...wait...it's not Joe...right?" questioned Stella, accusingly.

"Of course not!" replied Macy.

Stella seemed to relax, "Good...good."

Turning the tables on her friend, she questioned "I thought there was nothing between you two."

Eyes wide, Stella replied, "What...there isn't..."

"Then why would it be a bad thing if it was him..." retorted Macy, a smirk on her face.

Stella took a deep breath, and replied "It wouldn't...but it's not him, right?"

Macy smiled, "It's not him" she assured her friend.

Stella nodded, and then her smirk returned. "That only leaves one possible candidate!"

"What?" exclaimed Macy.

"Macy got a crush on Nick!" exclaimed Stella in a small whisper. It was confirmed by the blush that covered Macy's cheeks. "Oh...so it's true...you like Nick!"

"Yes!" replied Macy, blushing.

"Does he know?" asked Stella.

Macy sighed, seeing there was no way out of it now, she nodded.

"Wait...for how long has this been going on?" questioned Stella.

Biting her bottom lip, Macy mumbled in reply "For a while now."

Stella's eyes widen, "I would be mad at you but I just can't because I am so happy for you!"

Macy smiled. And then she frowned a bit.

Her friend noticed the change in expression. "What?" she asked her.

"Could you promise not to tell anyone?" whispered Macy.

"But...why?" questioned Stella.

"Just promise me." replied Macy.

"I promise." responded Stella.

"Thanks." Macy grinned, "Now...when Nick does tell about us...you promise to act surprise?"

Stella grinned. "Sure." she assured her friend. "How this?" she asked, and modeled a look of surprise.

Macy beamed, "Perfect."

The next day, during the day...

Stella, Macy, Joe, and Kevin were all out sitting on the lounge chairs by the pool area. They were all just enjoying the day, and talking about how their days have been going here in LA when the youngest Jonas walked out into the area holding his guitar in his arms. Everyone looked up at the boy. Macy whispered something into Stella's ear, and Stella stood from her spot next to her friend to sit next to Joe. Everyone smiled, and looked at the boy who was playing the guitar and singing to the girl. When Nick finally finished playing the song, everyone had awed expressions on their faces. Well, Stella's was an expression that she had practiced, so it looked real enough.

"If you didn't know already...Macy and I like each other." whispered Nick, looking towards his brothers and their long-life friend, Stella. Everyone had happy expressions on, and they congratulated the new couple.

"I knew all along..." whispered Joe to Stella.

Stella hit him softly in the side, and whispered "You did not."

Joe shrugged, smirking. "You're right. I didn't."

Nick and Macy were too lost in each others eyes to even begin to notice the rambling going on around them. A smile formed on Macy's face, lighting up her features.

"Nick...I love you so much." whispered Macy.

Nick smiled at his girlfriend...his Macy. "I love you, too."

Later that day...

Nick, Macy, and Stella were both sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water of the pool. They were just talking. Well, Macy was filling Stella in with facts about them. Then, Stella's Aunt walked in. And she had said something about hoping that no one hooked up with a rock star while she out. Both, Nick and Macy, and Stella grinned at the irony.

"Oh...thats it. I will have to give up massage school and stay here to watch you guys." commented the grown up, before going back inside.

All three of them let out sighs. Nick turned to face Macy.

"Macy?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Nick?" she asked him, smiling up at him.

"You know that I love you?" questioned Nick.

Macy nodded. "Yeah...How could I ever forget?"

"I just wanted to make sure..." whispered Nick, smiling.

"Nick...where are you going with this?" she asked him, smiling too.

"Just wanted to let you know is all..." he whispered, "And...to let you know that I won't run off to some other girl ever like the rock stars that dated Stella's aunt."

Macy grinned, and sighed, "That's great to know."

Nick smiled at his love. Right before closing the gap, he whispered to her, "I have the girl I need right here...I wouldn't trade you for the world..." Closing the gap, he placed his lips against her pinkish lips. The contact was a gentle contact. When they pulled away, it was for the need of air.

"Wow" sighed Macy. Nick nodded agreeing. "I love you..."

"Love you, too." he whispered before bringing her in closer and closing the gap again.

Stella quickly fled the scene, doing her best not to be noticed by the two love-birds. From behind the wall, she watched on with a smile. She whispered softly to herself, "Rock star or not...he's perfect for her."

Her Aunt's voice behind her caused her to jump. "Hmm...Stella you're right."

Stella jumped startled.

Her aunt laughed, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Stella gave her a soft smile, "It's okay."

Her aunt nodded, turning her attention back to the couple. "They sure do look adorable together. Let's just hope he doesn't end up breaking her poor heart."

Stella smiled. "Trust me...Something tells me that he would never do a thing like that."

Her aunt smiled. She placed her hand on Stella's shoulder, "Come on...let's leave them to be alone."

Agreeing, Stella followed her Aunt away from the area they were in.

Rock star or not, it was true love.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think?**


End file.
